The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1/Gallery
Rehearsal Twilight "if somepony had told me" S5E25.png|"If somepony had told me when I was a blank flank..." Twilight "one day I'd give a speech" S5E25.png|"...that one day I'd give a speech to a class at Celestia's School of Magic..." Twilight "I wouldn't have believed it" S5E25.png|"I wouldn't have believed it, but..." Twilight forgets the next part of her speech S5E25.png|Uh...line? Twilight sorting her flash cards S5E25.png Twilight finds the right index card S5E25.png Twilight "I hope that I've been up" S5E25.png|"I hope that I have been up to the task..." Twilight "I can tell" S5E25.png|"...because I can tell that..." Twilight pointing to the audience S5E25.png|"...all of you are..." Twilight "the future of Equestrian magic" S5E25.png|"...and that the future of Equestrian magic..." Twilight "is in good hooves" S5E25.png|"...is in good hooves." Twilight hears a single clap S5E25.png Spike clapping Twilight's rehearsal S5E25.png Spike "better than the first eleven times" S5E25.png|"Wow, hehe. That was even better than the first eleven times." Spike awkwardly clears his throat S5E25.png|Ahem. Twilight Sparkle displeased S5E25.png|"Eh, I don't know, Spike." Twilight "like to be able to get through the whole speech" S5E25.png|"I'd like to be able to get through the whole speech without looking at the cards." Spike "you can't be nervous about" S5E25.png|"Come on, Twilight! You can't be nervous about..." Spike "a bunch of magic students" S5E25.png|"...giving a speech to a bunch of magic students!" Twilight "I do have to set a good example" S5E25.png|"Oh, I'm not nervous, Spike, but I do have to set a good example, especially for magic students." Twilight "this speech has to be..." S5E25.png|"That's why this speech has to be..." Twilight looking coyly at Spike S5E25.png|Help me out here. Spike sighing S5E25.png|Do I really have to say it? Spike finishing Twilight's sentence S5E25.png|"Perfect?" Twilight Sparkle "exactly" S5E25.png|"Exactly." Twilight returns to the podium S5E25.png|"Let's go through it one more time." Twilight clearing her throat S5E25.png|Ahem. Spike sitting exhausted on a pillow S5E25.png Spike lying back utterly tired S5E25.png|This is going to take a while.. Twilight speaks while Spike lies tired S5E25.png|"When Princess Celestia asked me to speak to you today, I was honored to have the opportunity to talk about my favorite subject: magic." The speech School for Gifted Unicorns exterior S5E25.png Sea Swirl and Lyra Heartstrings gallop to the school S5E25.png|'Sea Swirl': Come on, Lyra! We're late! Lyra: Can't believe that Bon Bon is missing out on this! Sea Swirl and Lyra arrive to the lecture hall S5E25.png|"Obviously, the long term effects of..." Sea Swirl getting shushed S5E25.png|"Shhh!" Twilight giving a lecture about cutie marks S5E25.png|"...the simultaneous acquisition of cutie marks has yet to be determined, but..." Twilight taking a sip of water S5E25.png|A slide with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Twilight "next slide, please" S5E25.png|"Ahem. Next slide, please." Twilight looking out toward Spike S5E25.png|Uhm, Spike? Spike sleeping next to the projector S5E25.png|Zzzzzz... Moon Dancer lightly nudging Spike awake S5E25.png|Hey, aren't you s'posed to be working the projector? Spike wakes up from his nap S5E25.png|Oops. Spike startled S5E25.png|My bad. Spike juggling the projector slides S5E25.png|It's a good thing Moondancer's on hoof... Spike's beach vacation photo S5E25.png|Oh, sorry. That's from my trip to Los Pegasus last year. Slide of Mane Six upside-down S5E25.png|,,˙˙˙lɐǝɹ ʎɹǝʌ sᴉ ɔᴉƃɐW ʞɹɐW ǝᴉʇnƆ ɟo ɹǝʍod ǝɥʇ ʇɐɥʇ ǝɔuǝᴉɹǝdxǝ uʍo ʎɯ ɯoɹɟ ʞɐǝds uɐɔ I,, Twilight pointing toward Mane Six slide S5E25.png|"And in the instance of my friends and I, it can be traced to a single event!" Slide of Rainbow Dash's first rainboom S5E25.png|"Without Rainbow Dash's race to defend Fluttershy's honor, this rainboom wouldn't have happened." Slide of Fluttershy's cutie mark moment S5E25.png|"Fluttershy might never have discovered her love of animals." Slide of Applejack's cutie mark moment S5E25.png|"Applejack might never have realized that she belonged on her farm." Slide of Pinkie Pie's cutie mark moment S5E25.png|"And Pinkie Pie might never have decided to leave hers." Slide of Rarity's cutie mark moment S5E25.png|"It must be hard to imagine Rarity without her sense of fabulousness." Slide of Twilight's cutie mark moment S5E25.png|"But it's even harder to fathom what my life would be like." Twilight "without this rainboom" S5E25.png|"Without this rainboom..." Twilight "might not have gotten into magic school" S5E25.png|"I might not have gotten into magic school." Twilight addressing her listeners S5E25.png|"Celestia wouldn't have taken me on as her pupil..." Starlight Glimmer in Twilight's audience S5E25.png|"...or sent me to Ponyville to meet my friends." (Wait...Is that Starlight Glimmer at row 3 from the back?) Twilight Sparkle's audience right side S5E25.png|"And the most powerful thing about Cutie Mark Magic that I found is the connection I share with them." Twilight Sparkle surprised S5E25.png|Wait. Twilight peering into the audience S5E25.png|Did I just see who I thought I saw? Starlight disappears from the audience S5E25.png|Must be my imagination. Twilight looking around nervously S5E25.png|Well, back to the lecture. Twilight Sparkle shaking her head S5E25.png|"But, um..." Twilight sorts her flash cards again S5E25.png|Where was I? Twilight "real question about Cutie Mark Magic" S5E25.png|"The real question about... Cutie Mark Magic is..." Twilight's lecture hall wide view S5E25.png|"...who it seems to affect." Returning to Ponyville / The return of Starlight Glimmer Twilight and Spike return to Ponyville S5E25.png Spike asking about Starlight Glimmer S5E25.png|"Starlight Glimmer?" Twilight "when I looked again, she was gone!" S5E25.png|"I was sure I saw her, Spike. But when I looked again, she was gone!" Twilight "worried what she could be up to" S5E25.png|"I'm just worried what she could be up to." Spike "nothing good, I bet" S5E25.png|"Nothing good, I bet." Spike "the last time you saw her" S5E25.png|"I heard [[The Cutie Map - Part 1|she wasn't very happy the last time you saw her.]]" Twilight "forcing everypony in her village" S5E25.png|"Forcing everypony in her village to have the same cutie mark..." Twilight Sparkle "wasn't right" S5E25.png|"...wasn't right." Twilight "we had to do something!" S5E25.png|"We had to do something!" Spike "she's coming back for revenge" S5E25.png|"And now she's coming back for revenge." Twilight Sparkle trembling with fear S5E25.png|Oh, d-d-d-dear... Spike "just really interested in your speech" S5E25.png|"Uh, or she was just really interested in your speech!" Twilight worried about Starlight Glimmer S5E25.png|"Honestly, Spike." Twilight "not really sure what I saw" S5E25.png|"I'm not really sure what I saw." Twilight and Spike walk toward the castle S5E25.png|"But as long as I have my friends, I know everything will be all right." Spike setting his luggage down S5E25.png Twilight "more stressed about that speech than I thought" S5E25.png|"Maybe I was just more stressed about that speech than I thought." Spike "that sounds better than" S5E25.png|"Yeah. That sounds better than Starlight Glimmer coming back with an evil plot for revenge." Twilight opening the throne room doors S5E25.png Twilight "it does sound kinda silly" S5E25.png|"Well, when you say it like that, it does sound kinda silly." Spike in nervous surprise S5E25.png Spike "or it's totally true!" S5E25.png|"Or it's totally true!" Twilight and Spike in surprise S5E25.png Starlight sitting in Fluttershy's throne S5E25.png|Surprise! Starlight looking at Princess Twilight S5E25.png|"Did you miss me?" Starlight "welcome home, Twilight!" S5E25.png|"Welcome home, Twilight!" Starlight levitating a scroll S5E25.png|Get off of Fluttershy's throne; you... what's she up to? Starlight Glimmer casts magic on scroll S5E25.png|This will NOT end well for anypony. Magic swirling around floating scroll S5E25.png Scroll discharges magic downward S5E25.png Cutie Map hit by magic discharge S5E25.png Map of Equestria magically generates S5E25.png Twilight nervously looking at the map S5E25.png Twilight "what are you doing, Starlight?" S5E25.png|"What are you doing, Starlight?" Starlight Glimmer laughing evilly S5E25.png|(maniacal laughter) Starlight Glimmer "I'd tell you" S5E25.png|"I'd tell you..." Starlight "I don't want to ruin the surprise!" S5E25.png|"...but I don't want to ruin the surprise!" Starlight Glimmer crumples the scroll S5E25.png Starlight "won't be needing that anymore" S5E25.png|"Won't be needing that anymore!" Crumpled scroll bounces past Twilight and Spike S5E25.png Twilight ready to face Starlight S5E25.png Starlight cackles while surrounded by rising energy S5E25.png Magic pulsates around the Cutie Map S5E25.png Twilight and Spike look at pulsating magic S5E25.png Twilight blasting the pulsating magic S5E25.png Twilight's blast bounces off the magic wall S5E25.png Twilight and Spike swept by wind S5E25.png Spike about to get blown away by wind S5E25.png Twilight shelters Spike under her wing S5E25.png Time portal opening S5E25.png Starlight watches in wicked pleasure S5E25.png Star designs turn like ticking clocks S5E25.png Twilight and Spike look at the time portal S5E25.png Starlight levitates into the air S5E25.png Starlight flies up into the portal S5E25.png|So long, suckers! Time portal over the Cutie Map closes S5E25.png Spike "where'd she go?" S5E25.png|"Where'd she go?" Twilight "I think we better find out!" S5E25.png|"I don't know, Spike, but I think we better find out!" Twilight looking back at Spike S5E25.png|"I guess we could start with this." Spike picking up the crumpled scroll S5E25.png|"Spike, no! Don't touch that!" Time portal opens again S5E25.png|Too late. Twilight and Spike pulled toward portal S5E25.png Twilight and Spike pulled into portal S5E25.png Time portal closes a second time S5E25.png Pinkie Pie enters the throne room S5E25.png|Um, Pinkie, you're a bit late... Pinkie notices the throne room is empty S5E25.png|''Hmmm, I thought I heard two ponies and a dragon magically time travel through a portal...'' Pinkie Pie in mild confusion S5E25.png|''OH WELL, can't let this delicious cake go to waste!'' Pinkie messily eating chocolate cake S5E25.png|Pinkie's messy eating style (don't eat this way in formal occasions) Back in the past Twilight and Spike traveling through time S5E25.png Rotating hourglass in time portal S5E25.png|Doctor Who? Electrical discharge in the air S5E25.png Twilight and Spike fall through the portal S5E25.png|Twilight and Spike falling out. Magic scroll flutters down from the portal S5E25.png Twilight and Spike falling out of the sky S5E25.png Twilight has a realization S5E25.png|Wait. Why am I falling... Twilight remembers she has wings S5E25.png|...when I could be flying? Twilight flaps her wings to stop falling S5E25.png Twilight looking down at Spike S5E25.png Spike levitates before he hits the ground S5E25.png Spike realizes he's floating S5E25.png Twilight and Spike safely on the ground S5E25.png Twilight and Spike surrounded by Pegasi S5E25.png|"Cloudsdale?" Spike "Starlight doesn't even have wings" S5E25.png|"Starlight doesn't even have wings!" Spike "why would she come here?" S5E25.png|"Why would she come here?" Twilight "I don't know, Spike" S5E25.png|I don't know, Spike..." Twilight thinks as Rainbow Dash zooms by S5E25.png|"...but it looked like she could fly with just magic!" Twilight "keep your eyes open" S5E25.png|"Keep your eyes open." Twilight "we don't know what she has planned" S5E25.png|"We don't know what she has planned." Filly Rainbow zooms past Twilight and Spike S5E25.png|The cutest blur shot ever. Twilight and Spike looking at filly Rainbow S5E25.png Spike "isn't that Rainbow Dash?" S5E25.png|"Isn't that Rainbow Dash?" Twilight "did Rainbow Dash look really young" S5E25.png|"Did Rainbow Dash look really young to you?" Spike takes out pair of binoculars S5E25.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Boy Bullies on a faraway cloud S5E25.png|"And I didn't see a cutie mark." Rainbow Dash challenges the Boy Bullies S5E25.png|"You don't think..." Spike "we traveled back in time" S5E25.png|"We traveled back in time to when Rainbow Dash raced the bullies who made fun of Fluttershy..." Spike "performed her first sonic rainboom" S5E25.png|"...and performed her first sonic rainboom?" Twilight Sparkle face-hoofs S5E25.png|Thank you very much, Mr. Obvious. Twilight "only Star Swirl the Bearded could" S5E25.png|"Spike, only Star Swirl the Bearded could do something like that..." Twilight "his spell just went back a week" S5E25.png|"...and even his spell just went back a week!" Twilight "the greatest wizard in Equestria" S5E25.png|"How could Starlight do more than the greatest wizard in Equestria?" Twilight and Spike looking at the scroll S5E25.png Spike picks up the magic scroll S5E25.png Spike reading the magic scroll S5E25.png Spike shows the scroll to Twilight S5E25.png|"With this." Twilight studies the magic scroll S5E25.png|"Star Swirl's spell." Twilight shocked by what she sees S5E25.png|"Oh no!" Twilight more worried S5E25.png|"Come on, let's go!" Spike puts the scroll in his backpack S5E25.png|"Go where?" Spike "I don't wanna miss the rainboom" S5E25.png|"To watch the race. I don't wanna miss the rainboom!" Spike falls through the cloud cover S5E25.png|"Whoa!" Still makes me wonder why Spike doesn't have wings even though he's a dragon. Twilight catches Spike before he falls S5E25.png Twilight putting Spike on her back S5E25.png Twilight flies toward the racetrack S5E25.png Rainbow Dash: The race (revisited) Rainbow Dash and bullies about to race S5E25.png|Updated animation; note that the two unicorns from the original scene are now Pegasi. Filly Fluttershy waves the checkered flag S5E25.png|Go! Rainbow Dash and bullies speed past Fluttershy S5E25.png|Spinny Spinny Fluttershy Fluttershy spins out over the cloud's edge S5E25.png|Fillyshy falling from a cloud Twilight about to save Fluttershy from falling S5E25.png|''Oh no! Fluttershy is about to fall to her doom!'' Spike holding Twilight back S5E25.png|''No Twilight!'' Spike telling Twilight not to interfere S5E25.png|''Fluttershy needs to fall for her cutie mark! Are you crazy?!'' Twilight Sparkle annoyed S5E25.png|''Ugh...'' Filly Rainbow Dash flying determined S5E25.png|I will surely win this race. Rainbow Dash flies through a cloud ring S5E25.png|Looks like they also gave wings to Ruby Pinch. Ruby Pinch watching the race S5E25.png Rainbow Dash and bullies race through the sky S5E25.png|And the colts are catching up! Rainbow Dash pulls into the lead S5E25.png Rainbow Dash flying around the bend S5E25.png Hoops flying around the bend S5E25.png Dumb-Bell collides into a cloud pillar S5E25.png Dumb-Bell stuck in cloud pillar dizzy S5E25.png|That's gotta hurt Rainbow Dash flying with a big grin S5E25.png Hoops bumping into Rainbow Dash S5E25.png|Bumping Rainbow Dash. Hoops "later, Rainbow Crash!" S5E25.png|"Later, Rainbow Crash!" Filly Rainbow Dash "hey!" S5E25.png|"Hey!" Rainbow leaves rainbow trail as she flies down S5E25.png Starlight emerging from a cloud S5E25.png Starlight Glimmer "sorry about this" S5E25.png|"Aw, sorry about this." Rainbow Dash about to break sound barrier S5E25.png Starlight's magic disabling Rainbow Dash S5E25.png Filly Rainbow Dash disabled S5E25.png Rainbow Dash "Hey! What gives?" S5E25.png|"Hey! What gives?" Hoops crosses the finish line S5E25.png Twilight and Spike wonder what this means S5E25.png Filly Fluttershy frolicking with butterflies S5E25.png Animals running away from filly Fluttershy S5E25.png|Oh no. Filly Fluttershy sad S5E25.png Filly Applejack sighing at Manehattan window S5E25.png Filly Applejack closing the curtain S5E25.png|Because no Rainboom occurred, now the Mane 6 won't even get their cutie marks. Filly Applejack walking away S5E25.png Filly Pinkamena on the rock farm S5E25.png Filly Pinkamena wipes away sweat S5E25.png Filly Pinkamena looks up at the sky S5E25.png Filly Pinkamena looking at the grey sky S5E25.png Filly Pinkamena gets back to work S5E25.png|And Pinkie Pie won't be able to be that crazy pony we all know and love. Filly Rarity staring at giant rock S5E25.png Filly Rarity pushing the dumb rock off the cliff S5E25.png|And even worst is that the Mane 6 won't be friends anymore Filly Rarity walking away from the dumb rock S5E25.png Filly Twilight struggling to cast magic S5E25.png Filly Twilight only manages a tiny spark S5E25.png Filly Twilight nervously looks at her proctors S5E25.png Exam proctors writing disapprovingly S5E25.png Filly Twilight Sparkle sad S5E25.png|Nor Twilight will be a pupil of Princess Celestia...She won't have a pet dragon either. Filly Rainbow Dash still frozen S5E25.png Twilight snaps "what did you do?!" S5E25.png|"What did you do?!" Starlight "you are about to find out" S5E25.png|"You are about to find out." Twilight and Spike see another portal open S5E25.png Twilight and Spike pulled up into the portal S5E25.png|Twilight and Spike's first departure to Equestria's dark future Time portal over Starlight closes S5E25.png A different future Twilight and Spike fall out of the portal into the present S5E25.png Twilight collapsed in a broken throne S5E25.png|Twilight should probably spend a little less time with Rarity. Twilight looking at the Cutie Map worried S5E25.png Twilight "I don't know what Starlight's up to" S5E25.png|"Ugh... I don't know what Starlight's up to yet..." Twilight "figure it out before it's too late" S5E25.png|"...but we'd better figure it out before it's too late." Spike in complete shock S5E25.png|"Um, Twilight?" Spike "I think it already is" S5E25.png|"I think it already is." Twilight in slack-jawed shock S5E25.png Twilight and Spike with the Cutie Map in the middle of a field S5E25.png|Sweet Celestia! We're in the middle of nowhere! Twilight and Spike find the Castle of Friendship gone S5E25.png|"Uh, Twilight? Where's your castle?" Twilight "whatever Starlight did in the past" S5E25.png|"The map pulled us back, but whatever Starlight did in the past..." Twilight "changed things here" S5E25.png|"...changed things here!"" Spike "how did we get here?" S5E25.png|"But why? And how did we get here?" Spike wonders where he and Twilight are S5E25.png|"Where's here?" Twilight levitates scroll out of Spike's backpack S5E25.png Twilight "more like when" S5E25.png|"More like when." Spike confused by Twilight's wording S5E25.png|"What do you mean?" Twilight "Starlight altered Star Swirl's spell" S5E25.png|"Starlight altered Star Swirl's spell..." Twilight "travel into the past and change something" S5E25.png|"...then somehow used it on the map to travel into the past and change something!" Twilight "the map pulled us back to the present" S5E25.png|"Once she did, the map pulled us back to the present!" Spike "so we're back where" S5E25.png|"So we're back where—" Spike "I mean, when we started" S5E25.png|"I mean, when we started?" Spike listening to Twilight as she walks around him S5E25.png|"Not exactly. Everything's different." Twilight and Spike looking at the map S5E25.png|"Look. The map doesn't even make sense anymore!" Cutie Map shows half of Equestria covered in crystal S5E25.png|"The Crystal Empire takes up half of Equestria!" Spike "there's the whole missing castle thing" S5E25.png|"Plus there's the whole missing castle thing." Twilight and Spike in deep thought S5E25.png Twilight "too big to handle on our own" S5E25.png|"Right! This is too big to handle on our own." Spike "you think?" S5E25.png|"You think?" Twilight "we need to find our friends" S5E25.png|"We need to find our friends and get help!" Twilight and Spike enter the new Ponyville S5E25.png Ponyville houses damaged and boarded up S5E25.png|Where the heck is everypony? Ponyville looking abandoned S5E25.png Golden Harvest looks at Twilight and Spike from a window S5E25.png Spike waving to Golden Harvest S5E25.png|Hi, Golden Harvest. Golden Harvest frightened S5E25.png|Eep! A dragon! Spike "getting a bad feeling about this" S5E25.png|"I'm gettin' a bad feeling about this, Twilight." Twilight Sparkle optimistic S5E25.png|"I know, Spike, but this is Ponyville." Twilight "how bad could things be?" S5E25.png|"How bad could things be?" Twilight approaching the new Sugarcube Corner S5E25.png Twilight and Spike in front of Sugarcube Corner S5E25.png|"Is that Sugarcube Corner?" Sugarcube Corner now an ordinary bakery S5E25.png|I'd say it's more like Bread-Loaf Corner now. Spike running away from Sugarcube Corner S5E25.png Spike running to Carousel Boutique S5E25.png|Spike is always determined to find his girlfriend. Spike pounding on Carousel Boutique front door S5E25.png Spike trying to look inside Carousel Boutique S5E25.png Spike looking through Carousel Boutique's window S5E25.png Twilight and Spike getting very worried S5E25.png|"I don't think she's here, Spike." Twilight "not sure anything we know is the same" S5E25.png|"I'm not sure anything we know is the same." Twilight and Spike in depressed spirits S5E25.png Twilight remembering something S5E25.png|"But I know one place that could never change!" Twilight picks up Spike feeling hopeful S5E25.png Meeting Applejack Sweet Apple Acres' wooden apple sign S5E25.png Sweet Apple Acres now a processing plant S5E25.png|Holy apple fritter! Sweet Apple Acres has been industrialized! Twilight and Spike stunned by the farm's new look S5E25.png Twilight and Spike look at each other S5E25.png Twilight wipes soot off a window S5E25.png Twilight presses her face against the window S5E25.png Twilight looking at applesauce assembly line S5E25.png Giant pot of boiling apples S5E25.png Apples fall into pot from conveyor belt S5E25.png Giant mallet hammers applesauce can lids S5E25.png Applejack and Big McIntosh working in the apple plant S5E25.png Twilight and Spike outside the barn S5E25.png Twilight happy to see Applejack S5E25.png|"Applejack?!" Applejack pushing a barrel S5E25.png Twilight suddenly hugging Applejack S5E25.png Applejack shoves Twilight off of her S5E25.png Applejack "what can I do for you?" S5E25.png|"What can I do for you?" Twilight "it's so good to see you!" S5E25.png|"It's so good to see you!" Twilight "couldn't find Pinkie or Rarity or Fluttershy or Rainbow" S5E25.png|"We couldn't find Pinkie or Rarity or Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash..." Twilight "I just knew you'd still be here!" S5E25.png|"...but I just knew you'd still be here!" Applejack placing barrel onto a cart S5E25.png|"Of course I am. This is my home." Applejack asks about "Pinkiebow" and "Flutterdash" S5E25.png|"But who in tarnation is Pinkie Bow and Flutterdash?" Applejack doesn't know who Twilight is S5E25.png|"Or you for that matter?" Twilight "you don't know who I am?" S5E25.png|"You... don't know who I am?" Applejack only recognizes Rarity's name S5E25.png|"Nope. Honestly, the only name I recognize is Rarity..." Twilight and Spike listening to Applejack S5E25.png|"...but she left for Manehattan years ago." Spike "world-famous fashion designer, I bet" S5E25.png|"Probably to become a world-famous fashion designer, I bet." Twilight and Spike look back at Applejack S5E25.png|"Not that I know of." Applejack closing up the barrel cart S5E25.png|"Last I heard, she went to help with the cause like everypony else." Twilight asking about the "cause" S5E25.png|"The cause?" Applejack mentions war with King Sombra S5E25.png|"The war against King Sombra and the Crystal Empire?" Twilight and Spike in mind-blown shock S5E25.png|"What?!" Applejack surprised by Twilight and Spike's yell S5E25.png Twilight and Spike more worried than ever S5E25.png Applejack "where have you two been?" S5E25.png|"Where have you two been?" Spike "actually, it's when" S5E25.png|"Actually, it's when." Twilight "I know this is hard to believe" S5E25.png|" I know this is hard to believe..." Twilight "you and I and those other ponies" S5E25.png|"...but you and I and those other ponies I mentioned are friends!" Applejack "bump your head on a crate of cider" S5E25.png|"Did you bump your head on a crate of cider or somethin'?" Twilight "I'm telling you the truth!" S5E25.png|"I'm telling you the truth!" Twilight "if you come with me, I'll prove it" S5E25.png|"And if you come with me, I'll prove it." Twilight and Spike run away from Applejack S5E25.png Applejack about to get back to work S5E25.png Applejack about to get dragged away S5E25.png Applejack gets dragged away from the farm S5E25.png Applejack looking at the Cutie Map S5E25.png|"Well, I'll admit. I've lived in these parts my whole life and I've never seen this before." Spike "there's also supposed to be a castle" S5E25.png|"There's also supposed to be a castle that goes with it." Applejack "don't see what this has to do with" S5E25.png|"But I still don't see what this has to do with..." Applejack "you and I bein' friends" S5E25.png|"...you and I bein' friends." Twilight explains the situation S5E25.png|"Another pony named Starlight Glimmer used this map to travel through time and change things in the past." Twilight "everything else is different" S5E25.png|"For some reason, the map's here but everything else is different!" Applejack still skeptical of Twilight S5E25.png|"Different how?" Twilight "well, for one thing" S5E25.png|"Well, for one thing..." Twilight "there's no war with King Sombra" S5E25.png|"...where we come from, there's no war with King Sombra." Applejack with drooping ears S5E25.png Twilight asks how the war started S5E25.png|"Maybe you could tell us how the war started..." Twilight "figure out when everything changed" S5E25.png|"...then we can figure out when everything changed!" Applejack "that's easy enough" S5E25.png|"That's easy enough." Applejack sighing heavily S5E25.png Applejack explains how the war started S5E25.png|"When the Crystal Empire returned, it brought King Sombra back with it." World War Equestria King Sombra's crystal castle S5E25.png King Sombra steps out onto the castle balcony S5E25.png|Sombra's royal strut. Sombra looking out over the Crystal Empire S5E25.png Crystal Ponies in chains S5E25.png|"And it didn't take long for him to force every one of his subjects to fight for him against Equestria." Ivory being suited for battle S5E25.png Ivory being outfitted with a black helmet S5E25.png Ivory's eyes glowing green S5E25.png King Sombra looking at his army S5E25.png King Sombra's mind-controlled army S5E25.png|"All hail Sombra." Crystal Ponies march onto the battlefield S5E25.png Princess Celestia ready for war S5E25.png Celestia leads her forces into battle S5E25.png|Looks like Celestia doesn't have Luna to back her up this time. Rainbow Dash and Wonderbolts fly into battle S5E25.png Rainbow Dash and Wonderbolts dive-bombing S5E25.png Crystal Ponies charge into battle S5E25.png Royal guards charge into battle S5E25.png Princess Celestia's army vs. King Sombra's army S5E25.png Two armies collide on the battlefield S5E25.png Royal guards and Crystal Ponies brawl S5E25.png Royal guards and Crystal Ponies fighting S5E25.png King Sombra appears through the smoke S5E25.png King Sombra rising on a crystal spire S5E25.png Royal guards tripped up by Sombra's spire S5E25.png King Sombra smirking evilly S5E25.png King Sombra laughing maniacally S5E25.png Rainbow Dash punching a Crystal Pony S5E25.png Rainbow Dash fighting a crystal warrior S5E25.png Rainbow Dash slams into a Crystal Pony's back S5E25.png|That wing! Rainbow Dash in Wonderbolt battle garb S5E25.png Crystal Pony ambushes Rainbow from behind S5E25.png Rainbow Dash headbutts Crystal Pony S5E25.png Rainbow Dash covered in battle scars S5E25.png|Ouch! That ear! >_< Crystal Ponies push giant boulder over a cliff S5E25.png Rainbow Dash looking down at an enemy S5E25.png Rainbow Dash looks up at giant boulder S5E25.png Boulder falling toward Rainbow Dash S5E25.png Maud and Pinkamena appear to demolish boulder S5E25.png Maud and Pinkamena demolishing the boulder S5E25.png|Whoa! Deja vu! Boulder reduced to harmless rocks S5E25.png Pinkamena, Rainbow, and Maud in Sombra-ruled timeline S5E25.png Pinkamena and Maud salute Rainbow S5E25.png Rainbow Dash about to return to battle S5E25.png Rainbow flies back into battle S5E25.png Princess Celestia looking at her fallen soldiers S5E25.png|"And even with Princess Celestia leadin' the charge..." Crystal Ponies ambush Celestia from under the snow S5E25.png Princess Celestia projects a magic shield S5E25.png Princess Celestia blows the Crystal Ponies away S5E25.png Celestia stands alone on the battlefield S5E25.png Sassaflash and Rainbowshine directing sheep S5E25.png|"...it still takes every last pony in Equestria..." Fluttershy shearing sheep S5E25.png|"...doin' their part..." Rarity helping with the war effort S5E25.png|"...workin' day and night..." Rarity finishes sewing a battle uniform S5E25.png Distressed ponies boarding the train S5E25.png|"...to keep up the fight." Twilight in complete disbelief S5E25.png Twilight "I just can't believe it!" S5E25.png|"I just can't believe it!" Twilight "we stopped King Sombra!" S5E25.png|"We stopped King Sombra!" (Well, technically, Spike stopped him.) Twilight "you and me and all of our friends!" S5E25.png|"You and me and all of our friends!" Applejack "but we aren't friends" S5E25.png|"But we aren't friends. At least not here." Twilight Sparkle dejected S5E25.png|"Right." Applejack looking at Twilight and Spike S5E25.png Applejack "I hope all this helped" S5E25.png|"I hope all this helped..." Applejack returning to the farm S5E25.png|"...but I really need to get back to cannin' those apples." Twilight "we're going to set things right" S5E25.png|"Thank you. We're going to set things right." Applejack "I hope you do" S5E25.png|"I hope you do." Spike "how are we gonna set things right?" S5E25.png|"So... how are we gonna set things right?" Twilight wailing "I don't know!" S5E25.png|"I DON'T KNOW!!!" Twilight buries her face in her hooves S5E25.png Twilight "the only thing we know for sure" S5E25.png|"The only thing we know for sure is that Starlight stopped the rainboom." Spike "the map's still here" S5E25.png|"And that the map's still here." Twilight having an epiphany S5E25.png Twilight startles Spike "that's it!" S5E25.png|"Spike, that's it!" Twilight "connected to the Tree of Harmony" S5E25.png|"The map is connected to the Tree of Harmony!" Twilight "must sense that something isn't right" S5E25.png|"It must sense that something isn't right!" Twilight "that's why it's still here" S5E25.png|"That's why it's still here!" Star Swirl's scroll floats out of Spike's backpack S5E25.png Twilight Sparkle has a cunning plan S5E25.png|"I'll just use Starlight's version of the spell and go back a little earlier and stop her before she even knows we're there!" Twilight casts magic on Star Swirl's scroll S5E25.png The Cutie Map brimming with energy S5E25.png Twilight opens a second time portal S5E25.png Twilight slowly floats up into the portal S5E25.png Spike grabs the scroll before entering the portal S5E25.png Back in the past... again Twilight and Spike return to past Cloudsdale S5E25.png Twilight and Spike fall out of the sky again S5E25.png Twilight catches Spike early this time S5E25.png Twilight "all we have to do now" S5E25.png|"All we have to do now is find Starlight and—" Twilight and Spike get blasted with magic S5E25.png|Oh, bother. Twilight and Spike frozen in a crystal block S5E25.png Twilight and Spike stuck in crystal S5E25.png Starlight Glimmer levitating herself S5E25.png|"Well, finding her will be easy!" Starlight "harder than you think" S5E25.png|"But stopping her's gonna be harder than you think." (Oy gevalt. An evil monologue.) Starlight "created that spell to send myself" S5E25.png|"Sorry to disappoint you, but I created that spell to send myself back in time." Starlight "even when you cast it" S5E25.png|"So even when you cast it..." Starlight "I still get sent back here" S5E25.png|"...I'' still get sent back here." Starlight "wasn't difficult to change Star Swirl's spell" S5E25.png|"It wasn't difficult to change Star Swirl's spell." Starlight "he'd already done the hard part" S5E25.png|"He'd already done the hard part." Starlight Glimmer gloating S5E25.png|"But figuring out I could use the map to go to any time or place ''and pull you along with me?" Starlight Glimmer laughing boastfully S5E25.png Starlight "I even impressed myself" S5E25.png|"I even impressed myself with that." Starlight "I knew you'd try to stop me" S5E25.png|"I knew you'd try to stop me. You're so predictable." Starlight "why else would I leave the scroll behind?" S5E25.png|"Why else would I leave the scroll behind?" Starlight "triggered the map to whisk you here" S5E25.png|"Touching it triggered the map to whisk you here..." Starlight "watch me erase the one thing" S5E25.png|"...and watch me erase the one thing that linked you with your friends!" Starlight gives Twilight a sinister grin S5E25.png Starlight "my village was a sanctuary of equality" S5E25.png|"My village was a sanctuary of equality, where nopony's cutie mark allowed them to feel superior!" Starlight "it was a special place" S5E25.png|"It was a special place..." Starlight angry "you and your friends" S5E25.png|"...and you and your friends..." Starlight snaps "took it away!" S5E25.png|"took it away!" Starlight pauses in her anger S5E25.png|Hey! Starlight notices Twilight and Spike are gone S5E25.png|Don't leave me while I'm monologuing! Starlight Glimmer rolling her eyes S5E25.png|That's really rude! Starlight floating toward the cloud's edge S5E25.png Starlight "my turn to take something special from you!" S5E25.png|"Now it's my turn to take something special from you!" Starlight "you and your friends will never" S5E25.png|"Without the rainboom, you and your friends will never..." Starlight mocks Twilight and her friends' "cutie mark bond" S5E25.png|"...form your special cutie mark bonds!" Starlight Glimmer "cutie marks for cutie marks!" S5E25.png|"Cutie marks for cutie marks!" Starlight "sounds like a fair trade to me!" S5E25.png|"Sounds like a fair trade to me!" Starlight pushing the encasing down S5E25.png Starlight watching Twilight and Spike fall S5E25.png|Sayonara! Twilight and Spike trapped falling from the sky S5E25.png Far distance view of Cloudsdale flight camp S5E25.png Twilight and Spike's crystal prison falls out of the sky S5E25.png Twilight Sparkle charging her magic S5E25.png Twilight and Spike's crystal prison bursts S5E25.png Twilight Sparkle ready for round two S5E25.png|Why I oughta... Twilight realizes Spike is still falling S5E25.png Spike falling out of the sky S5E25.png|"Twiliiiiiiight!" Twilight Sparkle embarrassed "oops" S5E25.png|"Oops!" Twilight flies down to rescue Spike S5E25.png Spike flailing his arms as he falls S5E25.png Twilight catches Spike in midair S5E25.png|Princess Twilight to the rescue! Spike thanks Twilight for the save S5E25.png|"Thanks." Twilight "no problem, Spike" S5E25.png|"No problem, Spike." Twilight "exactly what we have to do!" S5E25.png|"At least now we know exactly what we have to do!" Starlight's intervention Twilight and Spike behind a cloud S5E25.png Twilight and Spike teleport away S5E25.png Twilight and Spike looking for Starlight S5E25.png Twilight and Spike teleport again S5E25.png Twilight Sparkle being a cloud spy S5E25.png Twilight speeds to the next hiding spot S5E25.png Twilight and Spike duck into a cloud S5E25.png Twilight and Spike sneaking around the cloud S5E25.png|'Twilight': "Okay, keep your eyes peeled." Spike: "Right." Twilight "we have to stop Starlight" S5E25.png|"We have to stop Starlight..." Spike looks for Starlight through his binoculars S5E25.png|"...as soon as Rainbow Dash and those bullies race by!" Spike sees Starlight Glimmer S5E25.png Spike calling Twilight's name S5E25.png|"Um, Twilight?" Spike tries to get Twilight's attention S5E25.png|'Twilight': "So be ready." Spike: "I know, but—" Twilight "she could pop up anywhere!" S5E25.png|"Because she could pop up anywhere!" Spike tapping on Twilight S5E25.png Spike pointing toward Starlight Glimmer S5E25.png|"Like over there?" Twilight looks through Spike's binoculars S5E25.png Twilight's eyes pop on binoculars lenses S5E25.png|'Aaa-OOOOOOOOO-gah!!!' Starlight Glimmer talking to Hoops and Dumb-Bell S5E25.png|"Just remember how you'd feel if someone said those things to you." Hoops and Dumb-Bell listen to Starlight's advice S5E25.png|The Fluttershy Effect. Twilight confronting Starlight next to foals S5E25.png|"What's going on here?" Starlight "just reminding these two colts" S5E25.png|"Oh, I was just reminding these two colts how hurtful teasing can be." Twilight angry "well, don't!" S5E25.png|"Well, don't!" Foals confused by Twilight's words S5E25.png|"Huh?" Twilight surprised by her own outburst S5E25.png Twilight confused "you were?" S5E25.png|"I mean... you were?" Starlight "in a world where everypony is unique" S5E25.png|"Of course! In a world where everypony is unique..." Starlight patting filly Fluttershy on the head S5E25.png|"...some are bound to feel more special than others." Starlight and Twilight face off up-close S5E25.png Starlight being conniving S5E25.png|"But that isn't a license to be cruel, is it?" Twilight unsure "of course not" S5E25.png|"No, of course not..." Starlight being deviously nice S5E25.png|"Oh, isn't it a shame we don't live in a world where everypony is equal?" Starlight hugging Fluttershy and Hoops S5E25.png|"No one would ever tease anyone there!" Starlight "wouldn't that be nice?" S5E25.png|"Wouldn't that be nice?" Foals agreeing with Starlight Glimmer S5E25.png|"Mm-hmm." Twilight witnessing Starlight's manipulation S5E25.png|"No, it wouldn't!" Twilight "it'd be nice not to be teased" S5E25.png|"I mean, it'd be nice not to be teased, of course..." Twilight "that's not the same thing!" S5E25.png|"...but that's not the same thing!" (Darn you, logic!!) Foals still confused by Twilight's behavior S5E25.png Hoops offering to help Fluttershy S5E25.png|"Come on, Fluttershy. Maybe I can help you get through the course this time." Fluttershy "sure could use the practice" S5E25.png|"Well, I-I sure could use the practice..." Fluttershy, Hoops, and Dumb-Bell walking away S5E25.png Twilight knows what Starlight is up to S5E25.png|"I know you only convinced those bullies to not tease Fluttershy to stop the rainboom!" Starlight Glimmer "that's not true" S5E25.png|"Oh, that's not true." Starlight "convinced them not to be bullies" S5E25.png|"I convinced them not to be bullies..." Starlight "everypony should be equal" S5E25.png|"...because everypony should be equal." Starlight "stopping the rainboom is just a bonus" S5E25.png|"Stopping the rainboom is just a bonus." Twilight and Spike seething at Starlight S5E25.png Spike sees filly Rainbow Dash fly by S5E25.png Spike pointing toward filly Rainbow S5E25.png|"Look!" Filly Rainbow Dash soars through the air S5E25.png Twilight Sparkle "this isn't over yet" S5E25.png|"This isn't over yet!" Twilight and Spike fly after Rainbow Dash S5E25.png Starlight Glimmer "if you say so!" S5E25.png|"If you say so!" (That smile though...) Meeting with young Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash soars through the cloud course S5E25.png Twilight flying alongside Rainbow Dash S5E25.png|"Hi!" Spike waving to Rainbow Dash S5E25.png|No. No, I'm totally not trying to creepy. Why would you not ask me that? Rainbow Dash nervously saying hello S5E25.png|"Um... hi?" Twilight "think you can stop for a minute?" S5E25.png|"You think you can stop for a minute?" Rainbow Dash screeches to an air halt S5E25.png|"Sure." Twilight and Spike crash into clouds off-screen S5E25.png Twilight Sparkle "I hear you're pretty fast" S5E25.png|"I hear you're pretty fast!" Rainbow Dash being overconfident S5E25.png|"Pretty fast? Please!" Rainbow Dash "I'm even faster than that!" S5E25.png|"I'm even faster than that!" Twilight talking with filly Rainbow Dash S5E25.png|"Okay, so, um..." Twilight challenges Rainbow Dash to a race S5E25.png|"...hey, you want to race?" Rainbow Dash "that wouldn't really be fair" S5E25.png|"Um, that wouldn't really be fair." Rainbow Dash "you're a full-grown pony" S5E25.png|"I mean, you're a full-grown pony, and..." Rainbow Dash notices Twilight is an Alicorn S5E25.png|"Wait. Are you an Alicorn?" Twilight puts a hoof around Rainbow Dash S5E25.png|"Come on, I thought you were fast!" Spike giving Rainbow Dash a thumbs-up S5E25.png Filly Rainbow Dash nervous S5E25.png|Stranger Danger! Rainbow Dash pushing away from Twilight S5E25.png Rainbow Dash flying away from Twilight S5E25.png|"Uh, actually, I just remembered I have somewhere I need to be." Twilight catches up with Rainbow Dash S5E25.png|"Okay, listen. You don't have to race me." Twilight "fast enough for a sonic rainboom" S5E25.png|"I just need you to fly fast enough for a sonic rainboom!" Filly Rainbow Dash "I can't do that!" S5E25.png|"What?! I can't do that!" Filly Rainbow Dash unsure of herself S5E25.png|"Nopony can!" Filly Rainbow "it's not even a real thing!" S5E25.png|"It's not even a real thing! It's just an old mare's tale!" Twilight encouraging Rainbow Dash S5E25.png|"But it's not! I know it's not!" Twilight "I've seen you do it!" S5E25.png|"I've seen you do it!" Twilight gets uncomfortably close to Rainbow S5E25.png|"In the future!" Twilight fluttering her eyelids at Rainbow S5E25.png|Uh-oh. Twilight said the F-word! ("Future"! It's "future"! What did you think it was?) Rainbow Dash very uncomfortable S5E25.png|"Ooookay... I'm gonna go now." Rainbow Dash flies away from Twilight again S5E25.png Twilight and Spike watch Rainbow fly off S5E25.png|Yeah, that talk didn't weird her out. Twilight sad about failing to reach Rainbow S5E25.png|I knew I should've just grabbed her tail. Starlight appears behind Twilight to gloat S5E25.png|"Gee, Twilight, what's the matter?" Starlight "couldn't convince her to do the impossible?" S5E25.png|"Couldn't convince her to do the impossible?" Starlight Glimmer smug "that's too bad" S5E25.png|"That's too bad." Twilight about to say something S5E25.png Twilight and Spike being sucked back into the time portal S5E25.png|Off to the future...For the second time. Starlight watching the time portal close S5E25.png Another different future Twilight and Spike fall onto the Cutie Map S5E25.png Twilight and Spike land in a new timeline S5E25.png Twilight and Spike in the Everfree Forest S5E25.png Spike "well, that didn't work" S5E25.png|"Ugh. Well, that didn't work." Twilight "harder than I thought" S5E25.png|"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Twilight "we'll have to try again!" S5E25.png|"We'll have to try again!" Spike backing up toward Twilight S5E25.png|"Hey, Twilight?" Twilight "don't want to live in that awful future" S5E25.png|"I don't want to live in that awful future we saw!" Spike "I don't think you'll have to" S5E25.png|"I don't think you'll have to!" Spike smiling nervously S5E25.png Twilight and Spike surrounded S5E25.png The changeling resistance S5E25.png|''Viva La Resistánce!'' Twilight surprised to see Pinkie and Fluttershy S5E25.png|"Pinkie? Fluttershy?" Twilight and Spike held at spear-point S5E25.png Pinkie Pie "silence, changeling!" S5E25.png|"Silence, changeling!" Fluttershy "all servants of Queen Chrysalis" S5E25.png|"All servants of Queen Chrysalis found in these woods..." Fluttershy "must be... destroyed!" S5E25.png|"...must be... destroyed!" Twilight and Spike nervous S5E25.png Twilight gulping S5E25.png|(gulp) Animatic S5E25 animatic - Presentation slide of Mane Six.png S5E25 animatic - Slide of Twilight's cutie mark.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight 'meet my friends'.png S5E25 animatic - Starlight Glimmer in the crowd.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight in surprise.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight peers into the crowd.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight's audience, right side.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight's audience, left side.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight nervously looking around.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight very nervous.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight shaking her head.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight sorting her cards.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight continues her speech.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight in presentation hall.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight and Spike land in Ponyville.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight 'she was gone'.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight 'worried what she could be up to'.png S5E25 animatic - Spike 'Nothing good, I bet'.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight 'forcing everypony in her village'.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight 'wasn't right'.png S5E25 animatic - Spike 'coming back for revenge'.png S5E25 animatic - Spike trying to calm Twilight.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight 'not really sure what I saw'.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight and Spike approach the castle.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight and Spike enter the castle.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight and Spike enter the throne room.png S5E25 animatic - Spike 'or it's totally true!'.png S5E25 animatic - Twilight and Spike spooked.png S5E25 animatic - Starlight in the throne room.png S5E25 animatic - Starlight lounging in Twilight's throne.png|'Sup, Twi? Promotional Ponyville in sepia tone Facebook promo.png|There's something about Ponyville that seems... off. Twilight and Spike trapped Facebook promo.jpg|This is the My Little Pony Facebook page's new cover.